


A Few Months in a Mining Camp

by ClockwiseTurnip



Series: A Simpler Time [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockwiseTurnip/pseuds/ClockwiseTurnip
Summary: Background for a few of my DnD characters. Might continue with future installments set later in their lives.
Series: A Simpler Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153352





	A Few Months in a Mining Camp

The carriage moved bumpily down the dirt road. They had been traveling for several days, but their journey would soon end. Caeldrim was growing increasingly tired. He wondered if it had really been the best idea to bring his young son on this trip. His wife, Quelenna, had protested. She protested many of his decisions these days. That's why he'd left her at home. Caeldrim was a High Elf. A very affluent one, at that. One look at him would tell you that. He dressed in the finest of outdoor wear for this trip, which was of course also the most up to date fashion in his home of Waterdeep. He had traveled to the mineral rich lands to the north to observe the operations of a mine that he and his business partner, a Tiefling named Tethren, had recently bought. The carriage pulled to a halt. 

"We've arrived, Master Mystralath," proclaimed Erdan, the family's longtime driver, as he opened the door to the interior.

"Thank you, Erdan," said Caeldrim as he turned to his son, "Wake up Carandol. We're here."

Carandol stirred in his seat across from his father. He was only four years of age, but already quickly beginning to understand what his father expected of him. He missed his mother, but knew it was best not to question his father's judgment. Things rarely ended well when people did not listen to Caeldrim. He had fair red hair, the same as his mother's, and wore a simpler, but still extravagant, version of Caeldrim's outdoors wear. Carandol stuck close to Caeldrim as they stepped outside.

"Caeldrim! You finally made it!"

A red skinned Tiefling appeared from the crowd of workers. He also wore expensive outdoor wear, but a keen eye would notice that it was not nearly as expensive as Caeldrim's. His seemed more for function than for style.

"You didn't bring Quelenna with you?"

"No, Tethren. She didn't agree with me about Carandol. I thought it was best to do this my way."

Tethren looked at his friend with a quizzical look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I thought it was about time that the boy learned how to run the family business."

At that, Tethren let out a loud laugh. "You do realize he's four, don't you? I highly doubt he's ready to start signing papers and dealing out pay."

Caeldrim was not amused. " Are you telling me that you didn't bring your family with you?"

"Well of course I did. Only I brought them because I would miss them, not to put them to work. Come, let me bring you to them."

Tethren led the pair farther into the camp. They walked past a varied host of workers. Men, Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, even a few more Tieflings and one large Dragonborn. Finally, they reached the far edge of the camp where two tents the size of small huts had been erected.

Tethren pointed to one of the tents, "That will be for you and Carandol. The other is for my family."

The group entered the tent Tethren had indicated as belonging to him to find a purple Tiefling woman playing with a blue Tiefling child. The child, a young girl only a few months younger than Carandol, had two tiny bat like wings protruding from her back, far too small to be of any use yet at this age.

"Netty!" Carandol exclaimed and ran up to the girl, pulling her into a hug. She returned it enthusiastically.

"Glad to see those two still get along," said the woman, rising from her chair.

Caeldrim bowed. "Always a pleasure to see you, Lerissa."

"Now, Caeldrim, why don't we go over to your tent and talk business?" said Tethren as he put an arm around his friend.

"Yes, let's. Carandol, come along."

Carandol turned sadly, ready to follow his father.

"Come now, let the children play," said Tethren.

Caeldrim turned to the man, "I will not have this argument."

"My friend, the boy is still a child. I know you don't like to hear when you're wrong, but let him have some fun," Tethren looked at his wife, "Lerissa, you don't mind watching him too, do you?"

"Not at all. Let them get reacquainted."

"See? Then it's settled." Tethren put his arm around Caeldrim again, guiding him towards the tent's exit.

"Fine," Caeldrim said coldy, "Perhaps you're right. Maybe I am being a bit too harsh."

"Of course I'm right! I'm always right."


End file.
